


Tom's Potion

by twilightHDfan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Can Be Stupid Sometimes, M/M, Merlin Really Should Be Better At Magic, Post Magic Reveal, You Don't Want To Know What Gwaine Thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, Arthur draws his sword.  He isn’t proud of the reaction, but his father had taught him that magic was evil, that those who wielded it were evil and deserved only one thing, and seeing your current manservant turn into the old one overnight, well … he dares anyone to not react to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom's Potion

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist this prompt when I read it, because of course Merlin would come back in disguise and of course he would mess it up somehow with Arthur finding out. Not sure this is exactly what the prompter wanted ... but I hope you enjoy anyway. Just a bit of light-hearted crack with only the very slight bit of angst thrown in.

The first time it happens, Arthur draws his sword. 

He isn’t proud of the reaction, but his father had taught him that magic was evil, that those who wielded it were evil and deserved only one thing, and seeing your current manservant turn into the old one overnight, well … he dares anyone to not react to that. Even knowing about magic, having already come to the realisation that it wasn’t all evil, hadn’t stopped the reaction when he actually saw it.

After a few moments, he sheathes his sword, looking down at the familiar raven hair for a long moment, heart swelling with something that he had long been denying. He pushes those feelings aside, reminding himself that Merlin had lied and betrayed him, before heading back over to his bed, quickly getting back into it.

He can’t help but feel angry as he lies there, waiting for the idiot to wake up and realise his mistake. He had sent Merlin away to protect him, so that he wouldn’t have to tell his father, so that Merlin wouldn’t suffer the fate of those who had been found out before him.

Arthur remembers that even through the anger he had when Merlin had finally been revealed, helping him and the knights fight one of the many creatures they fought, he still hadn’t thought once of hurting Merlin, of turning him over to his father. And that told him more about what he felt for Merlin then anything.

Of course he had pushed those feelings aside, sure that he’d never see the man again.

But of course Merlin couldn’t do what he was told for once in his life, couldn’t follow Arthur’s last order. No, the idiot had to come back and masquerade as Tom; skittish, clumsy, fade into the background Tom, and then apparently forget that he was meant to be in disguise and fall asleep in Arthur’s room as Merlin.

It had only taken a few months after Merlin had left, Tom appearing the day after and becoming Arthur’s manservant, for Arthur to realise that Merlin wasn’t like the others, that he wasn’t there to hurt him, not after how close he had been to Arthur and never done anything. Which had made him wonder about other magic users, although the revelation couldn’t break years of training when you were confronted with it first thing on waking.

Sighing, he rolls over onto his side, wondering just how long it will take for the idiot to wake up. He has things that need to be done today, and he can’t spend all day in bed waiting for his man servant to wake up and do his _job_.

Tapping his fingers on the bed, he sighs again, eyes flicking over to where Merlin is still sleeping. Biting his lip, he waits a few more seconds, before reaching out and knocking over the cup that’s sitting on his bedside table, quickly closing his eyes and pretending he’s asleep.

The sound finally seems to wake Merlin, who Arthur can see through slitted eyes has finally sat up, running a hand through his hair as he yawns, looking around the room. He clearly starts when he sees his reflection in one of the mirrors near him, eyes darting over to Arthur, before he starts digging through his pockets.

He turns away, but Arthur can see him drink something from a vial, his shape slowly changing into Tom’s, clothes now fitting him better.

Arthur gives it a few more moments before yawning loudly, stretching as he sits up in bed.

“Already here, Tom?” he asks.

**

It’s weeks before someone else finds out. In that time, Arthur has come to realise that it’s actually perfect. This way he can keep Merlin close and safe, and he doesn’t have to face the whole other issue, or rather issues, they have.

“What. The. Hell?”

Looking up from the maps he had been going over, Arthur frowns at Gwaine’s loud question, gesturing the man in, eyes straying over to the floor where his man servant, who should really be up by now, really, is still sleeping.

“Shhh,” he shushes, when he sees Gwaine about to say something more. “You’ll wake him.”

“It’s Merlin!” Gwaine answers, walking over to the table where Arthur stands, his eyes not leaving the bundle on the floor. Arthur looks over at it again, seeing the raven hair sticking out of the blankets that Merlin had wrapped around himself, only just stopping the smile that wants to come to his lips.

“Yes, I can see that for myself,” he replies quietly, dragging his eyes back to the maps in front of him and away from the man he finds himself staring at far more than he should. “He keeps forgetting to take that weird potion turning him into Tom, and, well. I’ve had to find ways to wake him up and then pretend I haven’t noticed, until he-”

“What?!” Gwaine exclaims, and Arthur grabs his arm, dragging him outside.

“I know, you’d think he’d be a bit more careful,” Arthur answers, letting him go when they are a good distance away from the tent.

“You really don’t want to know what I think, Princess,” Gwaine replies, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Look,” Arthur says, running a hand through his hair. “This way he’s around. And safe. And I don’t have to deal with … because he’s technically not here, is he?”

Except Arthur is slowly starting to realise that he doesn’t want Tom, even if it is Merlin pretending to be Tom, he wants Merlin; bumbling, idiotic, sweet Merlin.

“He’s right there,” Gwaine replies, waving at the tent.

“You know what I mean,” Arthur answers.

“How long has this been-”

“Don’t know,” Arthur cuts him off, already anticipating the question. “A few months? Ever since Tom came into my service obviously. I found out a few weeks ago.”

“And you don’t see anything … odd about this whole situation?” Gwaine asks.

“Well, obviously Merlin felt that he needed to be nearby for whatever reason-”

“No,” Gwaine cuts him off, stepping closer. “You don’t think it’s odd that you haven’t spoken to him about this?”

“I can’t … I can’t talk to Merlin. He’s a-he’s a liar, and a fraud, and also a sorcerer! Which he hid from me! For years! And with Tom, well-”

“You can’t talk to Tom either!” Gwaine exclaims. “He’s so skittish, he fades into the canvas of the tent whenever you so much as look at him.”

“That’s … because he’s Merlin. Feeling guilty.”

Gwaine stares at him for a long moment, mouth opening and closing for a few seconds, before he finally replies.

“You do realise you’re both behaving like complete idiots, don’t you?”

Arthur would roll his eyes if it was something he could do. But he’s the Prince and he can’t.

“Go away,” he says instead, Gwaine rolling _his_ eyes at him, before walking off, muttering under his breath.

**

Arthur thinks about Gwaine’s words as they ride back to Camelot after another successful mission.

After everything they’ve been through, it should be Merlin who comes to him and tries to talk, he has, after all, not really done anything wrong in this situation, and he’s the Prince. But he knows that Merlin won’t do that, not unless pushed, look how long he had kept his magic a secret with no issues.

So he’ll have to do something to force Merlin into revealing himself, something that will make him unable to stop himself from acting like _Merlin_ , knowing things that only Merlin could know. A grin crosses his face as an idea comes to his mind, something that people often assume are the duties of a manservant, but which Arthur has never pushed before.

He waits until Merlin walks into his room with his evening meal, closing the door behind him and making him jump a little.

“E-excuse me, my Lord, I did not realise you were there,” he says, eyes dropping to the floor. Arthur has to stop the way he wants to roll his eyes again, pushing down the irritation at _Tom’s_ behaviour and bringing a small smile to his face.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, Tom,” he replies, taking a step forwards. “Thank you for bringing my dinner.”

“Th-thankyou?” Tom parrots, face scrunching up in disbelief, still taking steps backwards as Arthur continued to move towards him.

“Yes, I appreciate your service.”

“You … what?” Tom asks, no longer sounding like the dutiful servant he had been a moment before, Arthur’s smile turning into a real grin as he _finally_ sees Merlin in Tom.

“Why don’t you put the tray down?” Arthur continues, looking over to the table that’s almost against Merlin’s back now. “It looks heavy.”

Merlin is glaring at him now, jaw clenched, before he turns and almost slams the tray down. It’s not something Tom would’ve done, but it’s definitely something Merlin would do when he’s angry.

“If you’ll excuse me then, my _Lord_ ,” Merlin says, Arthur hearing the way he pushes it out through gritted teeth.

“Actually, there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about. It’s about your duties as my manservant,” Arthur replies, the step he takes this time making Merlin step back so that he’s now pushed against the table.

“And what would those be, my lord? Mucking out the stables, cleaning out the latrines?”

Arthur has to hold back the laugh that wants to leave him at the comment, it might be Tom he’s looking at, but it’s Merlin he’s speaking to.

“Oh, nothing like that,” Arthur murmurs, taking the small step that brings him almost flush against Merlin.

“What is it like then?” Merlin asks slowly, confusion crossing his face.

Reaching out, Arthur cups the other man’s face, wishing it really was Merlin’s face he was cupping, and not Tom’s, but knowing this was the only way to get Merlin to confess and start telling him the truth. There’s nothing but shock on Merlin’s face, although Arthur can see that his pupils have dilated since he started stroking the man’s cheek.

“You’re a smart man, Tom,” Arthur says, just catching himself from saying Merlin.

“You don’t really mean-”

Arthur cuts him off with a chaste kiss, just a brief brush of lips, Arthur unable to stop the shaky breath that leaves him as he realises that even with Tom’s face, it’s still Merlin he’s kissing.

“Your other manservants didn’t do this,” Merlin says, as Arthur hides his grin by moving back in and kissing down the side of Merlin’s face and neck.

“Of course they did.”

“Merlin didn’t!” Merlin replies, Arthur feeling warmth run through him as the other man’s body pushes closer to his, a silent acknowledgement that perhaps he wants this as much as Arthur does, even if it had taken him months to realise why Merlin’s betrayal had hurt so much.

“Of course he did.”

Arthur’s surprised at the strength Merlin has, the man pushing him back a step, thunder clear on his face.

“He did not! I know you two never,” Merlin waves his hand around, before crossing his arms. Arthur wonders if he’s just imagining the gold that seems to be sparking in Merlin’s eyes.

“And how would you know that?” Arthur asks, smug smirk crossing his face. Merlin freezes then, opening his mouth once, before closing it, looking off to the side before looking back at where Arthur is standing.

“People told me.”

“Ah, but we were the sole of discretion,” Arthur answers, moving closer again. “Neither of us mentioned it to anyone.”

“Arthur.”

“Don’t you mean ‘my Lord’, Merlin?”

Merlin goes to answer, before he freezes again, staring at Arthur with wide, shocked eyes.

“What?”

“You heard me, Merlin,” Arthur answers.

“You … what … how?”

Arthur gives into the temptation to roll his eyes.

“I believe I’m the one who should be asking the questions,” he says.

“I can explain,” Merlin says, holding his hands out, as if Arthur is some wild beast that needs calming.

“Can you explain with your own face?” Arthur answers, and in a few seconds, with only a flash of gold in his eyes, Merlin is standing in front of him, Toms’ clothes hanging off him slightly.

“I’m sorry?” Merlin says, making it sound like a question.

“For what exactly?” Arthur asks, realising the anger that he had thought was a low simmer wasn’t as low as he thought. “Lying to me for years, not trusting me enough to tell me the truth, or coming back when I ordered you away, for your own _safety_ and pretending to be my manservant for months, before I once again stumbled upon your secret that you clearly had no intention of telling me. Again.”

“It wasn’t … I thought … you hate magic! I thought you were sending me away because you couldn’t stand the sight of me, and I couldn’t leave you here by yourself. I’m meant to protect you and I had to do that!”

Arthur hates that the words and the almost desperate look on Merlin’s face douses his anger, and that he wants to go back to what he was doing before, even if it was a ploy then, this time with Merlin’s face.

“I don’t hate magic, Merlin.”

“You don’t?” Merlin asks, looking confused again.

“Not anymore,” Arthur replies, moving closer to Merlin, their bodies almost touching.

Its better this time, because it’s Merlin’s blue eyes, and raven hair, and sharp cheek bones that he’s looking at. Reaching out, he cups the man’s cheek again, running his thumb over his cheek again, warmth rushing through him at the way Merlin’s eyes almost flutter close, before looking back at him.

Before he can move forwards and brush their lips together again, Merlin is reaching out, his hand gently gripping his neck and pulling him forwards, their lips crashing together. It’s hot and wet and a touch too hard, but perfect, and Arthur can’t help but moan, pushing against Merlin’s body until he’s against the table again.

When they break apart, he can’t help but look at Merlin’s lips, grinning when he sees the way they’re red and swollen.

“You’re still a prat,” Merlin whispers.

“And we still need to talk,” Arthur replies, resting his forehead against Merlin’s

Later they will talk, and face the problems that will come about with Merlin being back, but for now he’ll just enjoy the fact that _Merlin_ is back with him.

**END**


End file.
